Quick Grin
by Cratorface99
Summary: The story of two different people, on either side of the law, falling for each other - but there will always be bumps along the way. Enjoy it. (Work In Progress, just stick with me) Cheshire x Speedy
1. Gold Digger, Through and Through

**(Okay, that last fan fiction got pretty... lets say 'escalated'. I really let my anger muse out of that and it kinda got creepy... but say no more for here comes my favorite couple of all time. Speedy and Cheshire.)**

I had him right where I wanted him. My target, some redhead bowman, wont know what hit him... after all, I never miss a mark. I know I can outrun him and I believe he does too. I can't believe the hit for him, how could I say no to a million bucks. Just for some Matchstick with a bow and arrow. Honestly I would have paid ten dollars. _Wow I really just said 'Bucks'. All this American slang is really gotten a hold of me _I mentally remind myself.

Suddenly he stops, bow withdrawn and arrow poised ready to fire. Wow, when you get a good look at him he is quite muscular... this might be harder then I thought. It doesn't matter anyway, soon he'll be worm food and I'll be filthy rich. _Stop! no killing remember, Rouge wants him alive_ I mentally scold myself.

He redraws his arrow after spotting me, _phew!_, the arrow had flown right under me as I leapt into the air. You would think he would be a better shot then that. As I land, he withdraws and fires three more times quickly and I just smack his arrows away like they were nothing more then bubbles. "Cute arrows, do they come in mens size?" That comment got to him. His eyes grew to the size of quarters but quickly regained his cool after he pulled out an arrow with a glowing red tip. His trademark smirk never leaving his face.

The archer positioned himself and fired, only for the projectile to fall short of me and land a few inches from my feet. "Ha, smooth shot. Somebody needs a little more time in the gym." I snorted at the smirking archer. "Sorry Smiley." His grin grew wider and revealed a button on his belt, "Hate to wreck your perfect figure." _  
_

My face grew wide, hopeful that he couldn't see, half the reason was because I was in deep shit and the other from his complement. Quickly, I manage to cartwheel out of the way, just as the bolt of the arrow exploded, shrapnel narrowly missing my torso. As I regain myself, I was only to be greeted with more exploding missiles. I sharply sidestep away from the detonating barbs, one stupid piece of metal scrapping my left shoulder to leave a quite mean gash. Finally I had gotten close enough to unsheathe my claws.

"My, my. Those are pretty big. Careful, you might poke someone's eye out." I rolled my eyes at the snide remark. "Shame I can't say the same for you." He blushed deeply and looked at the floor with a huff. _What a child_ I smirk towards myself.

The redhead held up his bow, rekindling the shaft of his arrow to fire. I quickly took action. Jumping towards him, I slice his bow into three pieces with one swift movement. That really pissed him off but before he had time to react I kicked him into a pine tree. His back slammed into the base roughly. He raised something in his hand but I swiftly kicked it too the ground.

My foot was and inch from his head. Suddenly a huge grin found its way onto the redheads face. "What's so funny, Ronald McDonald?" I shot a quizzical look at him, though I doubt he can see it through my mask. "Just the view, doll face. Nice ass by the way." He winked to me when he was finished. I immediately dropped my leg and a blush spread through my cheeks like a wildfire.

"Do that again and there will be consequences." I managed to sputter out. As I threatened him, I took a twig from the ground and snapped it in between my claws. He got the message almost instantly and gulped loudly. After a few moments of silence, "Hi I'm Speedy." The marksman attempted to start a conversation, "You remind me of a little girl I used to know."

"Oh shut up! Very soon you'll be on your way to the Brotherhood and I'll be filthy rich" I beamed proudly at the thought of money. I looked back at 'Speedy' and notice he didn't seem fazed by what I said, only cringing at the word. Brotherhood.

"She was Vietnamese, like you, and I actually really liked her." Then Speedy changed his glance to stare me directly into my eyes. The next thing he did was crazy.

Everything suddenly grew silent. Speedy raised his hand that I assumed was traveling to my mask, so I swatted it down however it just kept traveling. Not taking his eyes off mine. The unthinkable happened, Speedy took off his mask. His sky-blue eyes stared into my mask. I was so shocked that I didn't realize he had just take my mask off. Oh shit...

"Your gonna pay fo-" "I knew it was you all along Jade." Oh shit! shit! shit! "The emerald eyes don't help." Well fuck.

"You do realize I have to take you in... Roy" I listened to my own words and cringed at the bluntness of them. "We both know you don't have to." He place both of his hands on my shoulders. Wait... what's that on his wrist. I grab his wrist and pointed at it accusingly. "You know I-... Wait! What the hell is this! Roy have you been doing freaking Heroin?!" His eyes grew to saucepans and the bowman nervously rubbed the back of his neck, I could tell his hair was on edge. I could see it in his eyes, they read 'oh shit.'

"Yes, look, Jade. I lost control for a bit. I swear now I'm different now, you know, being a titan and all." I could feel the anger in my eyes fade. "We were fourteen years old, you know..." I turned my head and said coldly, not wanting to look at him. "Hey, we went our separate ways, now your a sexy assassin and I'm a titan." Jade smirked at that, it just summed up the situation all to well.

But Jade soon remembered her goal, and honestly she likes the money better. An evil smirk played on her face. "Maybe we could _kiss_ and make up?" She emphasized the kiss and bit her lip seductively. Speedy was honestly surprised but obliged. Just before there faces completely closed the gap, Jade sent a flying round house kick straight into Speedy's jaw.

"Sorry Speedy, but I'm a gold digger"

**(Hi guys, hoped you like it. Again its a first for me so don't be to harsh, I'll get better. Next time I promise I'll explain Speedy and Cheshire's past. I will also make next story in third person, sorry just wanted to try Cheshire's thoughts. Until next time, peace out)**


	2. Their Past, A Vanishing Act

**(OK, I'm back and I just wanted to say thank you everyone. Thank you for all the views, and the few who had reviewed, you guys rock. I'll take any critiques, as long as it's not flame. Any reviews I get help. Tell me if I'm doing a good job or need to do better. Now just sit back and enjoy the writing.)**

It was an early morning in the city. The sky was brimmed with endless fiery amber from the East, clashing with the mostly amethyst night above. This battle of colors was a beautiful and rare sight to see in Boston, Massachusetts. A thirteen year old Roy Harper had woken up most mornings at four o'clock to see the magnificent sky beauty. Thankfully all the young huntsman skills his master, Bravebow, had taught him helped with sneaking around the house without waking anybody up.

Roy was so lost blissfully in the heaven's raid of tints and shades, that he had barely noticed movement behind one of the crates on the roof top he was on. The young bowman hastily gotten to his feet. Pulling his fist up to fight he snarls, "Wh- who's there?" Roy mentally slapped himself, even he could tell the fear in his voice.

Suddenly a beautiful, and Roy means **beautiful**, girl jumps up from the boxes and charges at him, wildly swinging a piece of drift wood.

She had long, midnight-black hair, reaching so far down like it was on a mission to her toes. She wore a beautiful emerald-green kimono (that was a few sizes bigger then it needed to be) that was printed with Vietnamese art. She was quite pale and too skinny for Roy's liking, like she was almost starving. Although it was her eyes that caught his attention. She had emerald-green wild eyes that had beamed reflectively when light hit them. Roy was broken from his trance when he abruptly remembered she was running at him.

Roy was so stun by this sudden act of aggression, that he didn't move out of the way. A loud _Clomp_ was heard and Roy had squeaked when the weapon made contact with his jaw, rendering him confused and with a slight concussion.

Jade had not noticed it was just a boy until after she hit him. "Oh shit, this isn't good..." Jade cussed inwardly. "Huh, what the hell happened?" The redhead was just getting a grasped on the situation, "Wait, who the hell are you?!" Roy demanded angrily when he had come to his senses.

"Shh! Keep your damn voice down, kid!" The young Asian girl wrapped her hands around Roy's mouth. "hmpf hmpff" Roy ripped her hands off his mouth "As I said, who the hell are you? And in case you haven't noticed, we look the same age." Roy stated, pointing at her accusingly.

The young girl sighed, "Whatever. Will it get you to shut up, Ronald McDonald?" Roy grumbled at his nickname but nodded. "Okay, my name is Jade, I'm from Vietnam. You happy?" The archer exhaled knowingly, "ohhhhhhhh." He really dragged that out, "I thought I heard an accent and that explains your craziness" Roy made a Ku-Ku sound. Jade shot him a dirty look but it soon subsided. It was true, Jade did have a slight Vietnamese accent, although she was vigorously trying to drop it and seep into American slang.

"Well, I'll be going now." Jade swiftly tried to end the conversation however just before she ran of sight something grabbed her wrist, "Hey, what the hell? Let go!" She struggled in Roy's grasp. "You ain't going anywhere doll face. You look like you haven't eaten in days." Roy exclaimed and dragged her to a door leading to the house they were standing on.

* * *

As much as Jade hated trusting strangers, she had no choice. Jade really hadn't eaten in two days and was starved of water, she needed the help. Luckily Jade stop struggling as much so she wasn't making enough noise to wake the others. Once they got to the kitchen, Roy pulled out a seat and gestured her to sit. Jade obliged and as soon as she was comfortable, Roy got to work in the kitchen.

"My name is Roy, by the way." Roy didn't look up form the meal he was preparing, "Roy Harper Jr. My dad was Roy Harper Sr." "Is your dad here, 'Roy?'" She tried the new word on her tongue. Roy sighed and looked solemnly out the window, "My dad died when I was two, before then he was raising me as a single parent." Roy promptly returned back to the meal. "Oh." Was all Jade managed.

"So why is someone like you in Boston? I'm guessing your from Vietnam." Roy asked neutrally, placing a plate of eggs and beacon in front of Jade. Jade bowed her head, a manner habit, and dug in. She ate like it was her last meal on Earth. "Whoa, slow down there. You don't want to choke." Roy snickered.

Jade looked up from her meal, swallowed one large gulp of food, then opened her mouth to talk. She figured an explanation was the least she owed him. "My parents were assassinated... ever since then I have been tossed around until a ran away. I found a very kind man named Weng Chang. He looked after me and taught me the art of 'guerrilla' fighting." Jade just sat there staring deeply into nothingness as she reminisced about her time with Weng.

"Oh." Roy had felt extremely guilty for asking. "It's okay, Roy. We are kind of the same, you know, no parents and all... so are you gonna eat that?" she asked hastily, looking for an excuse to change the subject. "Be my guest. So what is guerrilla fighting?" Roy happily switched topics.

Just as he said that, his master Bravebow walked into the kitchen, behind the new girl with a grin on his face. "So you've brought home a girl, eh Roy?" The man snickered at Roy and placed a hand on Jade's left shoulder.

This spooked Jade and she let her defensive instincts kick in. Jade, in one swift movement, grabbed onto the man's forearm and hauled him over her head to come crashing down onto the table. _CRASH!_ The man had broken the table with all the force and lay there dazed. Reality hit Jade, "Oh shit, whoops. I'm so sorry, you snuck up on me." She gave countless apologies, looking frantic.

"Oh. Shit." That was the only thing Roy was able to sputter out, with his jaw scraping the floor from shock. Finally Bravebow came to his senses, "Uh da... um... I'm Bravebow?" It was more of a question so he wouldn't get thrown into a wall or the roof. "I am so sorry, you scared me. I swear I didn't mean too." Jade had gotten up and walked, frantically, over to help the man to his feet.

"Hi, I'm Jade, Jade Nguyen." She held out her hand. The man was actually reluctant to take it, well for the fact he got thrown into a table, it was understandable. "Uh... sorry for spooking you?" Still skeptical of the little girl. Silence. Silence for what seemed like hours.

Roy was the one to break the silence, "Uh Jade meet Bravebow, Bravebow meet Jade." He gestured at the too. Bravebow awkwardly rubbed his neck "Uh hi, you can just call me Adahy, it means lives in the woods." "What a nice name, from native America I assume." Adahy nodded.

"Well I better be going." Jade said, smiling about the situation. She had just smashed a man into a table, and were now friends. "See you around Adahy, and you too Roy." But before Roy could say otherwise Jade... vanished.

"Um... did she just vanish?" Adahy said, making sure he wasn't the only one who saw that. "She just keeps surprising me." Roy thought aloud.

**(Okay this was a longy - that's what she said - but hopefully you enjoyed it and explained more of the plot and history. Leave a review, no flames, and until next time. Peace out.)**


	3. Pranks

**(Back again guys. Huzzah! I am really hoping this series gets off this ground and soars though the air -horrible pun- also leave reviews please, I'm just dying for them. It makes my day if somebody tells me I have done well, or just what I need to improve on. Sit back and enjoy.)**

_*Three months after the defeat of the Brotherhood.*_

"Ahhh! My hair!" Speedy burst into the common room of Titans East, huffing smoke like an enraged bull. Más was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool and watching Bumblebee (with hungry eyes) make pancakes. Más's favorite. Menos and Aqualad were rested on the couch, watching one of Menos's Spanish cartoons. Menos had insisted and begged to watch cartoons in the morning.

Everyone turned there heads to look at the angry marksman. "Who did this?!" Speedy was basically burning a hole through the floor. Everyone's eyes trailed his hand to a very fluorescent green afro that had taken the place of the bowman's normal orange hair. The entire room exploded into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The archer waited for his team's roaring howls and crackles to calm down, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny. Which one of you did this so I can ring your neck myself?" Speedy was not amused. This crossed a line, a very sacred line.

Bumblebee was the first to enclose her laughter to a contained giggle, even though she was practically shaking. "It w-wasn't us. I swear Speedy. By the way can you _fro _me that towel?" Bumblebee again erupted into more chuckling. Speedy knew these remarks were coming.

"Just don't _curl _up and _dye_ on us" Aqualad mocked. "Creo que estamos dividiendo _el pelo_ ahora (I think we are splitting _hairs_ now.)" Menos couldn't breathe from laughter. "I'm leaving now. This is getting a little to _hairy_ for me." Bumblebee walked off cackling, she needed to hold the wall for support as she paced down the hallway.

"This isn't funny. If it wasn't you who was it?" Speedy knew it couldn't be them. Whenever someone did play a prank on him, they always confessed. "Look, are you going to help me or not. Because if not, god help me I will rip your small intestine out your mouth, and rip your large intestine out your butt, and use it as a freaking skipping rope." Everyone fell dead silent, an angry Speedy was a scary one.

"Me and Aqualad are gonna to create more security cameras." Speedy was serious about catching this vandal. "Sorry Speedy. Can't. I'm gonna go see my cousin, Lynne." Aqualad secretly jumped with happiness, he was glad to get out of this. "You not going anywhere Garth, your fish friends can wait." Aqualad died a little inside, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Más and Menos, get your tools. You will be setting the cameras up." The twins let out a long sigh. "Pero .. pero no podemos ... No es el momento adecuado ... tenemos mucha información ... (But.. but we can't... It's not the right time... we have stuff on...)" The young speedsters tried to think up of excuses.

"I still don't know what your saying, but I don't need to. No way your getting out of this, small fries." Speedy teased the twins. "Now let's get to work."

_*The next day.*_

"Ahh! Come on!" Speedy just walked straight through the double doors with anger. He was fuming now and it did not help that his team had the same reaction they had the day before.

This time Speedy had been tanned to an orange, just about the same color as his uniform. "Ugh, how did the alarms not go off?!" Speedy caught direct vision of his teams giggling frames. Aqualad opened his mouth, probably to mock Speedy. "-Don't you dare. Look if you are not going to help me then just don't tell people something stupid like I rolled around in a packet of Doritos." Speedy snorted sarcastically and walked out if the common room.

_*That night.*_

It was midnight in Titans East and was almost dead silent... except for Bumblebee's snoring. In Speedy's room the young hero was fast asleep, or so it seemed. No matter how much he loved his sleep, Speedy loved his appearance more.

Just as expected, a small figure had crept through the door and sat across from Speedy. Directly in his view. Then, without warning, the dark shape moves forward.

The figure had done something unanticipatable. It bent down and gave, now wide awake Speedy, the most passionate kiss the archer had ever received. To shocked to kiss back, Speedy just closed his eyes. He felt inclined to in the moment.

Then the figure just broke away and disappeared but not without Speedy catching a glimpse of those bright emerald eyes. Speedy was so awestruck he only managed to murmur out one word.

"Jade?"

**(Yay, another chapter. This was quite short but strong. Shout out to Google translate. I couldn't do the Spanish parts without it, good guy Google. Please leave a review, I need them. Just no flames. Next chapter will probably be more about their past. Live long, prosper and peace out.)**


End file.
